the only person
by alice hattercandy
Summary: Ichigo, Orihime. "…who can make me wear a stupid shirt with a girly kitten face on it."


**prompts. **mittens, freshly baked cookies, walk through the snow, snow fight, decorating cupcakes, dinner at Kurosaki household, kittens, "Your nose is cold."**  
note. **a flol holiday exchange gift!fic for the magical Sweety-chan! i hope you enjoy this simple fic :D**  
note2. **thank you very much for reading my stuffs and giving me feedbacks :D (late) happy Holidays, all! 8D

**note3. **omg the fluff, sorry! i can't help it 8D

* * *

**the only person**

* * *

It was probably the coldest December Karakura ever had. But, one hand inside his pocket, Ichigo waited in front of Orihime's door.

He knocked one, two and three.

He did not have to wait.

"Coming~!" a sweet voice came from behind the closed door. He heard scurrying footsteps, and seconds later, the door was unbolted and unlocked before it swung inward, revealing an auburn-haired girl with honey-colored eyes. Naturally, as natural as breathing, the corner of his mouth lifted in a small, lazy smile. The girl beamed blushingly in response.

"Hi!" She opened the door wider and Ichigo accepted her quiet invitation by stepping inside. Orihime closed the door behind him while Ichigo took off his boots and coat. He turned to her and got a full look on her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, noticing that she was still wearing a ruffled pink apron over her attire.

"Yup," she chirped. "Oh, you're wearing the mittens I made."

Ichigo nodded, taking off the right mitten. The area for the thumb on the left was a little short. "I like them." He told her, and he meant it. The smile he got in return made him quirk another smile.

"I'm so glad." Orihime said, smiling brightly at him.

The corner of his mouth lifted higher as he took her hand and squeezed her fingers. Such delicate fingers, deceptively strong. Her cheeks colored but she beamed gratefully. A 'ping' sound came from the kitchen, causing Orihime to jump a little. "Oh! That's my cookies!" She exclaimed; her fingers slid through his as she rushed past him. He followed and watched her, ready to assist her if needed. She placed the tray on the kitchen and grinned happily.

"Oh, they look perfect and delicious! The cookbook Kuchiki-san gave me for my birthday really helped. The instructions are very easy to follow!" She glanced over at Ichigo who was leaning against the doorway, smiling faintly. "They look amazing, aren't they?"

Ichigo pushed off from the doorway to examine the cookies. "They're scowling." He observed. Orihime laughed.

"Yes, they are. I was thinking about you when I made these." She admitted sheepishly while taking off her baking mittens. "Could you help me decorate the cupcakes? I made them for Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan." She gestured toward the two trays of cupcakes. The cupcakes on the first tray were already lavishly and artfully decorated, some of which, at least six of them, bore his familiar scowling face.

Amused, he looked at her, eyebrow arching. "You're going to make them eat my face." Orihime blinked confusedly at first, and then giggled when Ichigo pointed at the cupcakes.

"I'm sorry," she grinned, "I can't help it! You are my inspiration." She added with a cheeky smile. With that, she turned to the sink. Ichigo smirked at her revelation and proceeded into performing her request. "What are you trying to make?" she asked curiously, now standing beside him to help in the task.

"Don't look." He said, turning his body slightly to hide his handiwork from Orihime's curious gaze.

"Why?"

Ichigo did not reply but only moved his body deftly when Orihime tiptoed to peer over his shoulder and arm.

"Why are you hiding it from me?"

"Because you're going to copy me,"

Orihime pouted. "Mou~ just you wait, I'm going to make a masterpiece!"

Ichigo smirked to himself. "Sure, just hurry up. Yuzu is excited to see you tonight for dinner."

"I feel the same way, too!" Orihime started to work, the tip of her pink tongue teasing the tip of her mouth.

Having completed his share of cupcakes to decorate, Ichigo turned to watch Orihime did hers. Carefully, almost lovingly, she drew a perfect imitation of his scowl. In his opinion, however, instead of a frightening scowl, Orihime managed to draw a dorky version: his eyebrows were deep V, the mouth was an inverted triangle, and there were two black buttons for his eyes. She used orange icing for his messy orange hair. Shaking his head, he leaned his hip against the table, arms folded in front of his chest.

Flashing a quick, teasing grin, he said, "That's your masterpiece, huh?"

She started, a long sheet of bright hair swept around her shoulders as she turned her head to look up to him. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, making a futile attempt to hide her artwork. "H-Hey, you're cheating!" She accused with a pout, her face flushing.

The corner of his mouth curled, amber eyes half-lidded. "I'm not surprised. I know you're crazy about me." His eyes glinted with amusement as her blush deepened. Lifting a hand, he traced her heated cheekbone down to the curve of her jaw.

Biting her pouting bottom lip, she lowered her lashes coyly and replied, "W-Well, I am."

Ichigo smirked and traced the outline of her bottom lip with the tip of his index finger. He let his finger brush her smooth cheek, tilting his head to the side, watching her honey-colored eyes flare and darken. Barely suppressing his amusement at her heated reaction to his touch, he withdrew his finger.

"Do you need help? Like putting them in a box or something,"

Her lashes fluttered. "O-Oh yes, um, if you don't mind," said Orihime, breathless and red but pleased nonetheless. Ichigo rarely initiated intimate contact, but when he did, it was always intense and raw, leaving her breathless and tingling all over. He was not a vocal type of person; he conveyed his feelings well with his touch and quiet, but heated stares.

"Of course I don't. Just tell me where I can put them in."

"Okay!" Orihime gave instructions while Ichigo patiently followed them. Orihime put the cookies in a red rectangular box, tied a red ribbon around it and made a bow. Ichigo helped her put the three boxes – one box of cookies and two boxes of cupcakes – in a paper bag.

"Tada~! We're done! Thank you very much for your help, Kurosaki-kun. I'm so glad you're here." She stood in her tiptoes and gave his cheek a gentle peck.

"I'm not going to allow you to walk through the snow all by yourself." Ichigo replied with a frown. "And someone needs to look after you while you work in the kitchen," he added with a quick grin. Orihime pouted up at him. Amused at her expression, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Get ready, alright?" He said quietly. "Yuzu does not like it when people get late for dinner. I'll tidy up here."

Orihime looked worried as she looked up to him. "Are you sure? I made a lot of mess…"

"Don't worry. Yuzu trained me well."

She giggled. "Okay! I'll be back very quickly!" Orihime bounded out of the kitchen.

"Oi, don't forget to take off your apron!" Ichigo called after her.

;

They arrived thirty minutes later at Kurosaki household. Isshin greeted them with frantic enthusiasm – or more precisely, he greeted Orihime with affectionate but nevertheless energetic salutation. Ichigo curbed his father's excitement (and stopped him from hugging Orihime) by giving him a roundhouse kick. The two male Kurosakis exchanged blows while Orihime talked animatedly with Yuzu and Karin.

"Okay, break it up already! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called out. "Come, Orihime-nee, sit beside me!" The younger girl took Orihime's wrist and pulled her toward the dining room.

One last right hook and Isshin fell facedown on the floor. "…I commend you, son. You are now a man…"

"Shut up! I'm a man ever since!" Ichigo hollered.

"Either you two are coming here or we'll eat all of these!" Karin snapped from the dining room.

"Orihime-nee, thank you for the cookies and cupcakes you've brought for us!" Yuzu gushed.

Orihime smiled at the younger girl. "You're welcome. I had lots of fun making them. I hope you enjoy them!" Ichigo sat down beside her, scowling at his father who later joined them.

Karin peered inside the opened box, lifting an eyebrow. "They looked grumpy…" She commented, causing Orihime to laugh.

"I think they are very cute!" Isshin flashed Orihime a beaming grin and a thumb's up. "You really are my daughter!" Orihime blushed brightly at this.

"Dad!" Ichigo snapped. "You're embarrassing her! Shut up!"

Isshin pouted, "I can't believe it! How could someone like you date a high-level girl like Orihime-chan? You treat your father very unkindly! Did you threaten her? Did you bewitch her? Did you play voodoo on her?"

Before Ichigo could react, Orihime boldly placed a small hand on top of Ichigo's fist. "K-Kurosaki-kun did not do such things. He does not have to. He is very kind, I-Isshin-san and I like him for it. Plus, he has a funny face!"

Ichigo blinked and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Funny face?"

"Un!" Orihime nodded vigorously.

"At least she doesn't think your face's ugly…" Karin shrugged, chewing lazily.

;

"Thank you for coming, Orihime-nee!" Yuzu chirped while Karin smirked and waved. Orihime smiled at them, thanking them for their hospitality. Isshin gave Orihime a bear hug, causing Ichigo to twitch and flex his fingers threateningly. After his tearful goodbye, Isshin finally released his 'future daughter'.

"Jeez… Sorry about that, Inoue." Ichigo said as he walked her home.

Orihime looked up to him. "Why are you apologizing? I love your family, Kurosaki-kun! They're friendly and warm."

Ichigo smiled a little. "Thanks. I'm glad you can tolerate them, especially my dad."

"I like your father. He's genuinely funny." Orihime said. Ichigo rolled his eyes, amused.

"No wonder my dad likes you. You're nice, too nice."

She pouted up at him and playfully nudged him. Ichigo retaliated by nudging her back. She laughed heartily and crouched down, her back to him.

"Oi, what are you planning to do, huh?"

"Nothing!" chirped Orihime innocently, but Ichigo, with the help of his instincts honed to perfection by a multitude of fights he had had in the past year, recognized danger. Even though that _danger _was garbed in green coat and had a pretty face.

He itched backwards, ready to flee but Orihime was quick and a roughly shaped snowball hit his right arm. "Hey!"

His answer was another genial laugh, and after a quick assessment around him, he jumped behind a tall mound of snow.

"Aw, Kurosaki-kun, what are you so scared of?" came Orihime's sweet singsong voice. "I'm just a little girl…"

"Yeah, sure," he replied from behind his hiding spot, shaping a snowball. "Did you forget? You're _the_ little girl with god-like powers." With that, he shot up to his feet… and found himself with a face-full of snow.

Ichigo spluttered. "Oh no!" gasped Orihime. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't mean to hit you in the face! I thought you'll dodge!" For someone so clumsy, she sure had a perfect aim. He dove behind his mound of snow while wiping his face.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Don't apologize; I'll get even." He called back.

"Mou~ you'd hit a girl?"

Ichigo smirked, amused at her tone laced with playful pout.

"Your cuteness will not dazzle me, Inoue. This is war." He poked out of his hiding place and made a throw. He heard the snowball make contact and Orihime squeak in surprise.

"You're on! This is war! Make sure you have a box of tissues," she paused for a dramatic effect, "For your tears, _hah!_"

As discreetly as he could, he peered over the top of the snow; he saw her honey head poking from her hiding place. Quietly, he moved closer, careful not to let his shock of orange hair gave away his position. Holding a perfectly sphere-shaped snow and ice, he glued himself to the trees, keeping his eye on Orihime. Smirking, he watched her shift, peering around. Relieved, she started to unfold her body quietly, frowning (and was she _sniffing?_) as she looked around, a snowball in hand. When she stood up fully, Ichigo took the chance, aimed and threw. The snow smacked her in the shoulder; he had purposefully missed her pretty face.

"Ow! Kurosaki-kun~" He chuckled at her pouting face and hid behind the tree he was leaning on when she launched another snowball to his head.

"Heh. Ready to give up?"

"Never! Snowball fight is my specialty!"

Ichigo snorted a small laugh. Cautiously, he made his way closer to her position. She seemed preoccupied with her snowball, muttering under her breath. Then, she perked up, probably sensing his presence. She looked around, her hair whipping around her cheeks and upon seeing him smirking at her, her eyes widened and she staggered to her feet.

"K-Ku —"

"Gotcha," Flashing her with a quick grin, he tackled her to the ground, putting a large hand at the back of her head.

"Ehhh!" Orihime flailed her arms and soon, clutched the back of Ichigo's jacket as they fell. Blinking rapidly, a grin tugged at the corner of her lips before she burst into a fit of laughter that shook her body.

"You're so unfair!" she mock-accused, poking him, still laughing. "Physically taking down a girl? No fair~"

He lifted his body slightly off her, putting his weight on his forearms. "Says the person who smacked me in the face with a snowball,"

She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling. "It's not my fault! You didn't dodge!"

He smirked and lay down beside her. Together, they watched the sky. Ichigo felt Orihime shift, and a minute later, she was crawling over and draped her body over his hard chest. Her legs rested between his thighs.

Smiling, she rubbed her nose against his. "Your nose is so cold." She murmured before kissing him on the mouth, caressing his lips very gently, very slowly. "But your lips are very warm." Ichigo put a hand between her shoulder blades, another at the back of her head and pulled her closer to his body. He put his lips on hers and they kissed leisurely.

Orihime put her hands on his face as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting him dip his tongue inside. His arms around her tightened, drawing her closer, so close he could feel the furious thump of her heart – _one heartbeat, two, three, four_. Slowly, Orihime pulled away but kept her lips touching his as she murmured, "You are, you are very important to me. Probably, the most important…"

Ichigo stared up to her clear eyes, noting the golden flecks that accentuated the brightness of her eyes. Her long red hair fell around his face like a waterfall.

"Onii-chan and Tatsuki-chan are special, they don't count… So, you are truly my most precious person… and I want you to remember it always."

"I won't forget. I _could _never forget." He said, tilting his head up to kiss her again. "And you're the _only _person who can make me wear a stupid shirt with a girly kitten face on it."

Orihime smiled against his lips at the meaning hidden underneath those words, but she said while tracing the curve of his cheekbone with the tip of her nose, "You're still hung up over that?"

Ichigo scowled. "My badass image? Down the drain."

Her smile widened. "But you gained one hundred fifty brownie points in my The-Real-Man scale…"

Smiling crookedly, he brushed his lips against her soft cheek. "By wearing a stupid shirt with a girly kitten face on it? Alright, you're so easy to please." He felt her cheek plump up in a smile.

"I am,"

Ichigo sat up, bringing her along with him so she was straddling his hips. He leaned forward to kiss her again but she moved back; he arched a brow. She grinned. "I'll let you kiss me and maybe… let you do something more if you—"

He grabbed her hips and tugged her closer, causing her to squeak and blush. "I'll do whatever you want." He said against her lips thickly as he tried to capture her mouth for a kiss but Orihime put her hands on his chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now let me kiss you."

"…I want you to sleepover in my apartment."

Ichigo grinned. "Great."

"And wear facemask."

He was in the middle of stealing a kiss from her when the weight of her words dawned into him. "A wha-what!"

She clutched at his shoulder, scrunching up her face in a puppy-eyed look. "Tatsuki-chan's away in Hakone for Christmas and I miss her very much and our sleepovers. And our sleepovers usually involved facemasks, junk food and horror movies. Please, Kurosaki-kun, just one night."

Looking at her flatly, he deadpanned, "I take it back."

"Hmm?" blinked Orihime.

"You're not easy to please."

She grinned.

"But damn, you know I'd do anything for you. Fine. Let's go and do it."


End file.
